Redone
by DmitryMartin
Summary: The remake of Levi and Armin.


Well this is it everybody: Levi and Armin has at long last been remade and here is the very first chapter. I've added some new things for this version that shpuld be pretty interesting and keep any and all who read it coming back expecting more. One right of the bat is a very smart baby Armin. I'll leave it at that and let you see for yourself. Please read, review and enjoy.

Inside the city of Shiganshina, inside Wall Maria, two adults were getting ready to start their hot air balloon and leave the safety of the wall and go beyond to explore the outside world with their one year old son, Armin. The one year old blond haired boy was looking around at his surroundings, seemingly studying them questionably as the people went by with their daily routines. He looked up at his parents and smiled as they spoke to each other, completely unaware that their son could comprehend what they were saying. "You see honey, out there is a would waiting to be discovered, and we're gonna be the ones to explore it." Armin's father said as his wife smiled in agreement. "Your right dear, we're going to teach Armin about everything we can along the way. Aren't we sweetie?" She asked as she looked into her son's eyes. As the balloon was beginning to inflate two MP's found them and ordered them outside of the balloon. "You two are sentenced to death for committing crimes against the people of the wall, trying to escape the wall and the kingdom." One of them said as the other MP then raised there blades and executed them both.  
After that, Armin began to wail at the top of his lung's as both MP's uncovered the cloth that the infant was wrapped up in. Both of them decided to show mercy and took the now orphaned child to the orphanage.

As the two MP's took the orphaned Armin to the orphanage they spoke to each other. "Why don't we just kill him as well and get it over with?" One of them asked the other. "Because we already did enough damage by killing his parents. He at least deserves a chance at life and not to die for his parents choice." The other one said.  
"I guess. I'm not taking care of him." "Same here." "Do we leave him here to be found?" "No, we can take him to the orphanage and let him be taken care of there." The second MP said as they kept walking to the large stone building near the center of the town.

"Are you sure you don't have room for him?" One of the MP'S asked.

"No, sadly. We wish you luck in finding him a home soon." Said a city resident as they shut the door to their home. After that, the two MP'S sighed as they kept looking for a place to drop off their unwanted third person. After hours of looking for a family they both thought about just giving up and abandoning the one year old baby boy in an alleyway somewhere and forgetting about the problem for good. But... something was stopping them from doing just that, and it was the killing of his parents. They had done it and needed to fix everything that they could. As they looked through seven more possible families they failed every single time. They were about to stop when a young gentleman and who seemed to be his wife saw them and approached them.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cries the orphaned Armin as he smelled the ashes and flame from the fire that took his parents lifes. He had also wet himself very recently so he was bound to be very wet, hungry and cold all at once. As the two MP'S tried to shut up the wailing baby boy a young looking couple walked by and spoke to the two MP'S. The man spoke first.

"Evening gentlemen, is there a problem here?" He asked as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Just this child sir, we found him near a burning house in the slums and the bodies of two adults near him. We assumed that they were his parents and tried to get themselves out as they did him but were unable to.

The young woman saw the state of the baby boy and tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. Your safe now." She said. Armin then seemed to stop crying right away and looked right at her. "May I see him for a moment or two please?" She asked as the two MP'S nodded and Armin was handed to the red headed woman. She noticed how hungry and wet he was. She then held him and rocked him to sleep while humming a soft toon that she used on her son when he was that age. The man looked him over as best he could right now.

"How long ago was the event?" He asked.

"A few hours ago. Four at the most."

"We have been looking for a family for him but have had no luck so far." The second one said.

The woman then looked at the man and he nodded before speaking again. "We'll take him. He seems to need a good family and my wife and I can be that family. We have two older children so we know what to do by now." The man said as the two MP'S looked at each other then back to him. He had just solved their problem. "Of course you can take him. Hope he grows up to be a good young man. We need to head back to our patrol anyway, thanks for this." The first one said as they both walked away, leaving the young couple with their new son.

As both Eren and Mikasa were playing together at home they waited for Eren's parents to arrive back home from their walk. As they kept playing chess they heard the front door open, and then ran down the stairs where they saw Eren's parents looking down at a baby wrapped in a cloth. "Eren, Mikasa, come over here and meet our newest family member." Carla said with a smile as they both walked up to the adults and saw the smiling blond haired baby boy looking around the room and then right at them. He smiled when he saw Mikasa and frowned when be looked at Eren. Mikasa then took him from Carla's arms and spoke to him. "Hi there." She said with a smile as he smiled right back at her.

Later that night at dinner the family of now five were enjoying a rare delicacy: meat. It was a corned beef stew with potatoes. Armin had his mashed up with a mortar and paste and was being feed by Carla. She smiled as he ate and seemed to be enjoying bite after bite. Eren was complaining about the food situation but Mikasa and Grisha weren't listening to him at all and it was making him madder as time went on.

"I'm just saying, now that he's living here he's another mouth to feed. How can we afford to pay for his stuff anyway? He's a gross baby and has more needs then the rest of us do-"

"Please pass the salt Mikasa." Grisha said as the nine year old girl did so while ignoring her best friend and his rant.

"-I mean, really, why do we have to work our butts of for him!? He needs to earn his place here if he's really gonna stay with us in this house. Mom, dad, don't you both agree with me on this?" He asked as he was still being ignored.

"After dinner your getting a bath Armin." Carla said as he clapped his hands together.

"Can I help?" Mikasa asked with a smile.

"Of course you can Mikasa. How about you wash his hair and I hold him still?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Mikasa, don't you at least agree with me on this?" He asked her as she kept eating.

"Shut up." Said a voice that nobody expected. Armin was looking right into Eren's eyes and glaring. He then spoke again. "Shut up Eren."

As Eren kept trying to win the case about sharing his room to Grisha Carla and Mikasa exited the bathroom with Armin in Mikasa's arms. He was fully clean and had a white towel over his head like it was a hood. He was smiling as his eyes stayed where they were looking: right at Eren. The towel hid his smirk as he thought of a plan and put it into motion. "Why you mad Eren? I want to share room with you." He asked as tears started to flow from his eyes. Eren saw this and felt guilty. He was going to proof that he was trying to be nice.

"Look Armin," Eren said as he looked the one year old in the eyes and resumed speaking. "it's nothing personal with you at all. I just don't want to share a room with you or anybody else." The nine year old said as Armin kept his act going and started top whimper as Mikasa took hold of the blonde baby boy.

As Mikasa held onto the crying toddler his muffled words were heard through Mikasa's coat and scarf.

"Y-y-r-your mean Eren. I-I-I want to be nice to you and your not n-n-n-nice at all! Why are you so m-m-m-mean?!"

At this point both Mikasa and Carla were comforting the blonde haired boy as Grisha spoke to his son.

"Eren Yeager, your keeping Armin in your room and that's that." He said. Before Eren could say anything back Mikasa cut him off.

"Grisha, how about if I take Armin?" She asked as the man gave it some thought.

"I think it's a great idea Mikasa. I'm all for it." Carla said as she then spoke to the still crying toddler. "Armin, would you like to stay with Mikasa in her room?"  
She asked with a soft smile as he turned and looked at her.

Through a whimpering tone of voice he said "Yes please."

"Then you'll stay with Mikasa." The young woman said as she and Grisha silently nodded in agreement. "Come on Armin, let's get you to bed, okay?" Mikasa asked as Armin said "Okay." In a low tone as they went upstairs. As Armin looked back at Eren he stuck his tongue out at the boy who then fumed in anger. As Mikasa layed down she held Armin with one hand as she pulled up the covers with the other. As she was about to turn off the light the blonde spoke to her.

"Mikasa?"

"Yes Armin?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why is Eren a meanie?" He asked as Mikasa held back a laugh.

"He's not mean at all Armin. He's just not used to being around babies. Your the first baby that both of us have seen in a very long time. Trust me, Eren will warm up to you in time."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise. Goodnight Armin."

"Goodnight Mikasa." Armin said right back to her as he closed his eyes and smirked at his plan being a perfect success.

In Eren's room.

"I can't believe I'm in trouble for just speaking my mind. Stupid Armin." He huffed in anger as he crossed his arms.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day for the Yeager family and it was going to be a very eventful and memorable day indeed.

The next morning.

Armin woke up to the light sound of Mikasa's nearly audible breathing. He tried to keep his eyes open but was having a bit of trouble and after five minutes of trying to win the battle against his body and mind the blonde failed and went right back to sleep for at least another hour until Mikasa woke him up.

"-min. It's- to wake - Armin." He heard her say as his mind was waking up for the second time around today and before long he was fully awake so he stretched his tiny limbs out for a moment before he spoke to the smiling girl.

"Good morning Mikasa." He said with a smile. He failed to notice that she was sitting up so right now he was looking at her upside down.

"And good morning to you Armin. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I woke up once but fell back to sleep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wanna go have breakfast?"

"Yes please!" He said as with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. She lightly laughed before picking him up and carrying him downstairs.

As Mikasa set Armin on the table so he could enjoy breakfast Mikasa poured some milk into a cup, grabbed a piece of soft baked bread and went back to the table where she sat down and began to feed Armin slowly with a sip of his milk after every bite. "It's good." He said as Mikasa smiled and resumed the feeding process for Armin.

Eren then chose this moment to walk down the stairs and he was in another rant again. "I can't believe that mom, dad and most of all Mikasa are eating out of your hands! Come on, tell me, how are you so smart for only being a baby!?" Eren asked as Armin covered his ears and begin to cry.

"Eren, calm down. Your scaring Armin." Mikasa said as she hugged the crying toddler and rocked him back and forth. Eren was fuming again like the previous night and still wouldn't accept the fact that Armin as now a member of the family. He needed to grow up some and just let it go.

"Well still, he needs to leave or he needs to earn his keep here!" Eren shouted as Armin's crys grow louder and his lungs were close to popping. If Carla and Grisha weren't up before they certainly were now. Mikasa was starting to get pissed off as she covered Armin's ears and returned the shouting but at a much lower and less bratty attitude and tone of voice.

"Eren, shut your mouth." She warned him. If Armin kept crying his lungs could and probably would burst.

"What's going on down here?" Carla asked as she hurried down the steps with Grisha rubbing his temple's. He was going to never get rid of this headache was he?

"Eren's being a brat again and upsetting Armin." Mikasa said as she kept Armin as calm as she could.

"Let me hold him, I'm stepping outside for a moment anyway, can't stand all of this yelling right now." Grisha said as he took the now whimpering Armin and walked outside. He grabbed Armin's blanket, wrapped him up and headed outside.

"It's okay Armin. This kinda thing happens between them both all the time." Grisha said as he exhaled and his breath was shown to the now star struck toddler. He was about to say something when Grisha answered for him. "It's called snow, Armin. And we can see our breath since it's cold enough for snow to be here."

"Well still, he needs to leave or he needs to earn his keep here!" Eren shouted as Armin's crys grow louder and his lungs were close to popping. If Carla and Grisha weren't up before they certainly were now. Mikasa was starting to get pissed off as she covered Armin's ears and returned the shouting but at a much lower and less bratty attitude and tone of voice.

"Eren, shut your mouth." She warned him. If Armin kept crying his lungs could and probably would burst.

"What's going on down here?" Carla asked as she hurried down the steps with Grisha rubbing his temple's. He was going to never get rid of his headache was he?

"Eren's being a brat again and upsetting Armin." Mikasa said as she kept Armin as calm as she could.

"Let me hold him, I'm stepping outside for a moment anyway, can't stand all of this yelling right now." Grisha said as he took the now whimpering Armin and walked outside. He grabbed Armin's blanket, wrapped him up and headed outside.

"It's okay Armin. This kinda thing happens between them both all the time." Grisha said as he exhaled and his breath was shown to the now star struck toddler. He was about to say something when Grisha answered for him. "It's called snow, Armin. And we can see our breath since it's cold enough for snow to be here."

"Try?" Armin asked as Grisha looked down at him.

"Of course." He said as he sat Armin down on the snow. As soon as his bottom touched the snow he shivered and froze up stiff for a moment.

'Bottoms cold!' He thought. He didn't care though, he was having fun in the snow. He then placed his hands in the snow and touched it.

'Hands cold!'

He then picked some up and placed it in his mouth.

'Water?' He questioned, unsure of the taste.

"Up!" He said while he raised his hands. Grisha did as the toddler asked and picked him up.

"Again!" Armin said with a wide smile. Grisha complied and sat him down on the snow covered ground again. This time Armin was ready and able to enjoy the snow by simply feeling it with his fingers. He smiled as he kept doing this one action and didn't notice that Eren was standing behind him, but he did feel the incredible coldness from the back of his pants instantly. "Bottom cold!" He said as Mikasa and Grisha looked and saw Eren trying to stealthily back away.

"Eren." Grisha said as he just stayed there with his normal expression on his face as Mikasa picked up Armin and wiped away as much snow as she could. "You okay Armin?" She asked him. He nodded, still cold and currently unable to speak. Mikasa thought of a fun little idea for Armin. She whispered her plan to Armin and he smiled as best he could. She got down, let him reach for what he needed, snuck up behind Eren and let Armin drop his gift.

"Ah! That's freaking cold!" Eren said as he hopped around for a moment before stopping and seeing Armin laughing. He had done the very same thng to Eren that Eren had one to him.

As Grisha walked inside Armin and Mikasa were throwing snowballs at Eren who was in town throwing them right back. Both older kids made a small snow wall for cover and resumed the onslaught of frozen fun. Armin was having the most fun he's ever had and didn't want it to end anytime soon. He laughed as he saw Mikasa nail Eren in the face with a snowball dead on in the mouth and he fell onto his back in the snow.

"It's on now you two!" Eren shouted as he gathered a huge armful of snow and kept it there as he hid behind his wall to put some more snowballs together. Mikasa did the same and Armin watched with joy and fascination.

Mikasa and Armin hide behind their own snow wall as Eren kept the onslaught coming from his side of the area. Mikasa made Armin's part of the wall extra bigger since he needed it. They needed a way to win the battle and soon so they could eat breakfast.

After the end of the little snowball fight, and which Eren was nailed in the head and knocked into the ground, Mikasa and Armin smiled as she carried him over to Eren and sat Armin on the ground. Armin took this moment to crawl into Eren's shirt and held onto it the best that his tiny body would allow him to.

Eren laid there, in pain when he felt something warm going down his stomach and back. He thought for a moment before he realized what had just happened to him. Armin had just peed on him! So Gross! Eren then got up and discovered that Armin was holding on to him still. He tried to remove the baby boy but found that it was tougher then he thought it would be. "Can you let go of me?" He asked.

"No. I stuck." He said.

"Your what!?" Eren asked in disbelief as he held onto the blond as tight as he could so he wouldn't fall to the ground and hurt himself.

As Eren headed past his parents with Armin still on his hands Mikasa just smiled and laughed quietly at the sight before her. Eren and Armin entered the bathroom, Eren removed his and Armin's clothes, started the water and got it to a nice warm temperature where he quickly got in and started washing his and Armin's bodies so he could separate them from each other's bodies.

As Eren kept just pouring water between himself and Armin the younger boy was starting to get irritated about the high temperature of the water. He was quickly growing fed up with it and before long he lost his anger level and shouted to the nine year old: "Water hot!"

"Eh? Of course it's hot. We need the hot water if I'm gonna clean your piss off of us!" Eren shouted as Armin kept getting mad.

"Is there a problem here you two?" Asked Carla as she smiled at the sight from the bathroom doorway.

"Nothing mom, Armin's just being a baby about some hot water is all."

"Bottom burn." Armin said.

Carla looked at the patch of skin and it was indeed burned to a small degree. "Don't worry about anything at all Armin, we can fix that right up after your bath." She said a she carefully used less of the amount of water that Eren was using and managed to free the two boys from each other's bodies. She then grabbed some fresh soap and gently scrubbed away the urine from Armin's small frame. After a few minutes of cleaning the baby boy off completely Carla picked him up and began to dry him off with a clean towel.

As Armin way laying in his stomach watching Carla give Eren a bath he was giggling at the older boy's predicament.

"Mom! I can clean myself up you know, I'm nine years old! I don't need help, please stop it!" Eren begged as he was scrubbed with a scrubbing brush pretty hard. Parts of his own skin were starting to turn red from the amount of progress that his mom was making. She was humming away not listening to Eren's pleas for her to stop.

"Hehehehe." Armin giggled as Erne glared at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me brat!"

"You burn bottom. Me laugh!"

"You peed on me!"

"I no help it."

After Carla was finally finished with cleaning Eren off she left to get some ointment for Armin's burn. Eren was drying himself off behind a panel in the corner.

"Sorry." Armin said.

"For what?" Eren asked as he dried his hair.

"For peeing on you."

"(Sigh), it's okay. Just try to held it or let me know next time okay."

"Okay." Armin said as Carla returned with some pain ointment. She placed a tiny bit on her fingers and gently rubbed it on Armin's burn. He went to tears but held back from crying as the pain stayed there. After that she then dressed him in fresh clothes and left Eren alone so he could also get dressed.

As Carla laird the baby boy down for his nap she smiled at him. He may have only known them for less than twelve hours so far but he really was a member of the family already. She then exited the bathroom and cracked the door open behind her so she and the rest of the family could hear Armin if he woke up. Speaking of Armin he was full from breakfast and happy to be where he was at this very moment. He would never forget the kindness that he's been shown here for as long as he lived, which,  
whenever he thought about it, it made his good feeling grow wider and his smile stay as big as it was right now. He then rolled over onto his stomach and stuck his butt in the air.

Armin began to suck his thumb as he kept still. He was enjoying the feeling of total relaxation even though he wasn't awake to enjoy it but he did know that in his head he could tell that he was enjoying it all. The door opened and in walked Mikasa and Eren.

"Come on Eren, we gotta check on him." Mikasa said as Eren crossed his arms and just stayed quiet. As they got closer to the crib Mikasa did her best to stay quiet at the sight of Armin snoring with his thumb in his mouth and his butt in the air. She rubbed his head and quietly told him to get over here and see for himself.

"Why are you so nice to him Mikasa?" Eren asked as he saw Mikasa still rubbing Armin's head. Man, Eren was just the biggest brat ever right? She only glared at him as he kept going on yet again, you guessed it, ANOTHER rant. "I mean, he's only a baby and all, I get it, but he still needs to do something around here if he's gonna keep on living here with us!" He said, as his voice was starting to get louder with each pause. "He has to learn how to do- OW." He stopped as Mikasa punched him in the stomach.

"Eren, shut up, now. Get over the fact that he's living here and grow up some." She said with anger.

"Fine!" He said as he reached into the crib and as softly as he could, rub Armin's back with two fingers. However, as he kept on doing that...

'Phbt.'

He quickly retracted his hand and spoke again. "Gross."

Mikasa then gently brought Armin's blanket up a bit more for him so he'd be more comfortable. She then lightly poked him in the cheeks and his tiny tummy, causing him to roll on his side and right back to his original position. Eren got fed up, walked back up beside Mikasa and tried the same method, only poking him a lot harder,  
causing him to wake up and look up. Mikasa then picked up the now awake blond while telling the black haired boy: "Be more gentle with him Eren." As she then hugged Armin and wrapped her scarf around both of their necks and let Armin suck on her finger to help him fall back asleep.

"He's not so bad Eren. Just give him a chance and you'll see that he's not gonna 'get in your way' as you keep not shutting up about lately."

"Yes he is." He retorted back.

"Then tell me Eren, what's so bad about Armin?"

"Well, first off he constantly needs help from all of us."

"He can't help himself yet."

"He's disgusting. Remember that he peed on me."

"Did he say sorry?"

"Well yeah... but still!"

"Then what is the real reason that you don't like him?"

"He's just, in the way."

"No he's not." Mikasa said as she looked back at the now asleep again baby and smiled again.

"And one more thing: why are you always defending him and hitting me?!"

"Because every time you bring Armin up you go into a rant. You've gone through four now since yesterday and each time they've been more annoying."

"Let me ask you this one question Eren: what would you do if it were me that was a baby?" Mikasa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll ask you again: what would you do if it was me who was a baby?"

"I'd take care of you of course. What's there to even question?"

"Well just for your information, I'd do everything I'd it came to taking care of you. I'd feed you, change you, take naps with you if needed, give you so many hugs and kisses every day so you'd never feel unloved, let you teeth on anything that was safe and always be there for you."

"It's called unconditional love Eren. Remember that." Mikasa said.

Flashback to three years ago.

"Mom, dad, why do you love me?" Mikasa asked her parents as they both looked at her.

"Whay do you mean Mikasa?" Her mother asked.

"What I mean is why do you two love me."

"We love you because your our daughter. Your very special to us both very much and nothing will ever change that. Never forget that." Her dad said.

Back to the present.

"So now do you see why he needs all of the love he can get?" She asked him as he stared at the sleeping form of Armin.

"Yeah. He's alone in this world and needs us. Right?"

"Right."

Eren then smiled as he poked Armin again but this time in more of a playful way. As he kept doing it Armin yawned and Eren's finger went into his mouth. Eren was about to remove it but decided the it might be best if he left it there for a moment.

Armin was no longer alone in the world and he'd always know that.

Please review. 


End file.
